


La muerte del toro dorado

by Osaka_no_Kotatsu



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Action, Fantasy, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Gold Saints - Freeform, Saint Seiya - Freeform, SaintSeiya, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osaka_no_Kotatsu/pseuds/Osaka_no_Kotatsu
Summary: Un viejo fanfic, que escribí casi al mismo tiempo que iniciaba Castlevania: Twilight Rhapsodia.Es un pequeño what if, sobre qué habría pasado si Aldebarán hubiera descubierto a Niobe de Deep a tiempo, antes de que su fragancia profunda lo matara.Siempre he sido fan de Aldebarán de Tauro, y no me gustó nunca el tratamiento que recibió a lo largo de toda la serie. Con este fic, en su día, quise hacer un poquito de justicia.Originalmente, publiqué este fanfic en Saint Seiya Gallery.





	1. Capítulo 1

Aquella flor significaba mucho para él, Aldebarán la miraba embelesado, sonriente, era hermosa, tanto como la joven muchacha que se la había entregado.

Podría no haber pasado de ser una anécdota más, y es que los caballeros del santuario, especialmente los Caballeros de Oro, máximos protectores de la zona sagrada y de la aldea colindante, Rodrío, solían recibir las más variadas muestras de cariño y admiración de los aldeanos, desde guisos preparados hasta los más bellos ornamentos.

Sin embargo, esa flor, única y sencilla, era especial, ya que provenía de una muchacha que solía seguirlo a escondidas en sus habituales patrullas, en las que a veces le acompañaban Mu y Aioria, los caballeros de Aries y Leo - Shaka de virgo era reacio a abandonar su puesto en el templo de la vírgen a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario - que por fin se atrevió a darle una velada confesión de, al menos, su admiración.

El sentimiento era recíproco, ya que aquella belleza lozana e inocente hacía palpitar su corazón dentro de aquel curtido y gigantesco cuerpo, cubierto por la indestructible armadura de oro de Tauro.

Sonrió y apoyó su espalda en la columna, ignorando por un momento el fragor de la batalla que sabía que se libraba escaleras abajo, en el templo del Carnero blanco, propiedad de su gran amigo Mu de Aries.

\- Bah, el sabrá manejarlo - se dijo a sí mismo - pocos han visto sus técnicas, y los que lo han hecho no han vivido para contarlo.

Cerró los ojos, relajado, y dejó expandirse sus otros seis sentidos, hasta que algo llamó su atención.

Un aroma, no, un olor dulzón inundaba el enorme templo, rápidamente se levantó, con la flor aún en la mano, y rodeó el pilar, que daba al pasillo principal, donde encontró a alguien que no debía estar ahí.

Un hombre más bien de escasa estatura, con una sonrisa demente y una armadura de brillo apagado y formas grotescas, como una criatura del averno.

\- Hola, caballero de Tauro... ¿Listo para morir? - preguntó el recién llegado con una desagradable voz nasal

\- ¡Tu...! ¿Quien eres?

\- ¡Eso no importa, porque tu hora ha llegado! ¡DEEP FRAGANCE!

La desagradable figura se rió con mezquindad mientras dirigía aquella peste contra el brillante caballero dorado, esperando verlo caer, pero éste no se movió un centímetro, más bien al contrario, sin variar su posición se rió abiertamente.

\- ¿¡Qué...!? - exclamó atónito el atacante - ¿¡Por qué no te afecta mi Deep Fragance!?

\- ¡Iluso! ¿Crees que un ataque tan débil puede socavar mi cosmos y llegar hasta mí?

\- ¿¡CÓMO!?

Aldebarán sonrió ampliamente, mientras adoptaba una postura relajada.

\- Mírame bien...

El cuerpo y la armadura del caballero estaban protegidos por una fina, casi imperceptible capa de luz dorada, sin duda su propio cosmos, que parecía resguardarle de la letal pestilencia.

\- Se te huele de lejos - continuó el gigante - ¡Apestas! Así no vas a coger nunca por sorpresa a nadie.

\- ¡Eso no importa - respondió su adversario - porque te voy a matar aquí mismo! ¡Yo, Niobe de Deep, acabaré con tu vida!

El ser embistió al caballero de oro, que se cruzó de brazos con una confiada sonrisa, y le atacó con sus uñas largas, purpúreas y afiladas, pero fue rechazado incluso antes de llegar a tocarle.

\- Niobe de Deep, decías ¿no? - preguntó Aldebarán - debes ser un espectro... un ser tan horrible como tú no tiene cabida entre los muros de un templo dedicado a honrar a la diosa Atenea ¡Vas a perecer aquí y ahora!

\- ¡Imbécil! - le increpó el espectro - ¿¡Cómo pretendes derrotarme sin descruzar siquiera los brazos!?

\- ¿Crees que lo necesito? - contestó indiferente el caballero de Tauro - Sería todo un halago para ti decirte que tu poder llega apenas al de un aspirante a caballero de bronce.

\- ¿¡Si!? ¡Demuéstramelo si te atreves, caballero de hojalata! - exclamó furioso el espectro mientras expelía e nuevo su técnica - ¡DEEP FRAGANCE!

\- ¡Patético! - Juzgó Aldebarán sin perder la sonrisa - ¡GREAT HORN!

Visto y no visto, el haz de luz no sólo disipó la Deep Fregance de su adversario, si no que también le dio de lleno, haciendo reventar su cuerpo en cinco partes, que quedaron diseminadas por el pasillo principal del templo, y volatilizando su armadura, de la que no quedaba más que polvo.

El caballero de Tauro se detuvo a observar el cadáver, quedando de espaldas a la puerta, cuando los pasos apresurados de tres personas, ataviadas con armaduras a juzgar por el sonido metálico de éstos, llamó su atención y le hizo erguirse.

\- No hace falta que oculteis vuestros cosmos - dijo a las tres figuras, que aparecieron repentinamente por la puerta del templo - Me es fácil reconocer a mis tres viejos camaradas.

Se hizo el silencio, que fue roto por una grave y autoritaria voz.

\- Tal y como esperaba de tí, Aldebarán.

\- ¿Nos dejarás pasar? - dijo otra con un toque frío y, al mismo tiempo, educado.

\- ¿O tendremos que abrirnos paso por la fuerza? - preguntó la última, afilada, con un deje impertinente.

El caballero de oro se dio la vuelta lentamente, avivando su cosmos, y con los brazos cruzados.

\- Si quereis pasar como enemigos, ya sabeis cual es el único camino disponible... ¡Por encima de mi cadáver!


	2. Capítulo 2

El caballero de oro miró a los recién llegados con desconfianza, si bien sentía hacia ellos cierta familiaridad, por conocerlos desde hacía tantos años.

Eran caballeros, al igual que él.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando vio las armaduras que vestían, agresivas y oscuras, llenas de ángulos agudos, grotescamente deformadas.

Pero, cortadas por el patrón de las armaduras de los sirvientes de la diosa Atenea, las constelaciones de Géminis, Capricornio y Acuario eran fácilmente reconocibles.

\- Así que no me equivocaba - comentó Aldebarán - en efecto, erais vosotros quienes combatíais contra Mu en el templo de Aries.

El caballero de géminis, Saga, el único que no portaba su yelmo, dio un paso al frente.

\- En efecto, éramos nosotros, y nos batiremos también contigo si no nos abres el paso.

Tauro apretó los dientes, si ellos habían logrado pasar sólo podía significar que su adversario había perecido en el combate.

\- No te preocupes por Mu - le dijo Camus desde su posición, como si hubiera podido leerle la mente - su cosmos y sus movimientos están bloqueados, pero sigue vivo.

\- No tenemos ningún interés en matar a nuestros antiguos compañeros - explicó Shura - Nuestro único objetivo es Atenea.

\- ¿Atenea? - preguntó Aldebarán - ¿Qué quereis vosotros de Atenea?

Saga cerró los ojos en un gesto de extrema seriedad.

\- Su cabeza, cómo no.

\- Ya veo... - El caballero guardó la flor en el cuello de su coraza y apretó ambos puños, encendiendo su cosmos de modo amenazante - tal y cómo me imaginaba, venís como enemigos. Como antiguos caballeros de oro que una vez protegieron los doce templos... ¡Ya sabéis lo que os toca!

Sus tres ex-camaradas, ahora espectros, hicieron arder su cosmos a su vez.

\- Vuestro cosmos, al igual que vuestras armaduras, está deformado y pervertido... ¡No sois dignos de vuestras constelaciones! ¡OS ESPERO!

\- Esto es un problema - comentó Camus - no esperaba que tuviéramos que vérnoslas con el caballero de Tauro.

\- ¿Problema? - preguntó Shura - ¡Vas a ver lo rápido que me deshago de él...!

El espectro de capricornio se lanzó directo a su enorme adversario, concentrando su cosmos en su brazo derecho.

\- ¡...CON MI EXCALIBUR!

\- ¡No, Shura, Espera!

Saga guardó silencio, expectante del resultado del choque; mientras, Aldebarán cruzaba los brazos, esperando a su adversario.

El espectro de capricornio no necesito más que un movimiento de su mano para cercenar la cabeza del caballero de tauro, que salió volando junto con el casco, aterrizando detrás suya.

El español se dio la vuelta, triunfante.

\- ¡Venga, ya podemos seguir!

Camus respiró aliviado, mientras que en el rostro del espectro de Géminis se dibujaba una enigmática sonrisa.

En ese momento, un tremendo golpe impactó en la espalda de Shura, que cayó al suelo, dando una voltereta para volver a posicionarse de pie.

\- ¡Pero qué diablos...!

Una estridente risa salió del interior de la armadura de Tauro, mientras que del cuello de ésta surgía la cabeza desprotegida de Aldebarán, riéndose a carcajadas.

\- ¡Dice muy poco de tí que cayeras en la misma trampa que un general marino, Shura! - exclamó entre risas el gigante - ¡Apunta mejor la próxima vez!

\- ¿¡C-cómo!? ¿¡Ocultó su cabeza antes del impacto!? - preguntó Camus, cuyo alivio había desaparecido por completo.

\- Así es - contestó Saga - ya de por sí la armadura de Tauro está diseñada para proteger especialmente la cabeza de su portador, pero Aldebarán ha llegado incluso más allá.

\- Vais a tener que hacerlo mucho mejor si queréis apartarme de aquí - les desafió la mole dorada - ¡No pasareis por el templo del Toro Dorado!

Camus se adelantó, él tomaría la iniciativa ésta vez...

\- No será necesario que te muevas de ahí... me encargaré personalmente de que guardes la casa de Tauro por toda la eternidad.

El espectro de Acuario echó a correr hacia Aldebarán mientras concentraba energía fría en su mano y, a medio camino, la lanzó al suelo, creando un paso congelado hasta las piernas de éste, que arqueó una ceja, sorprendido por tan extraña táctica.

Entonces Camus saltó, colocándose a la altura de la altura de la cabeza de Tauro, éste extendió una mano para agarrarlo del cuello sin conseguirlo, ya que su adversario cayó justo antes, resbalando sobre el hielo hasta llegar a la altura de sus piernas, que agarró con fuerza.

\- ¡REI TO KEN! - exclamó mientras, a gran velocidad, sucesivas capas de hielo se formaban sobre las perneras de la armadura de Tauro, anclándolo al suelo.

Sin embargo, algo iba mal, Aldebarán no oponía resistencia alguna; extrañado, Camus miró hacia arriba para descubrir que su adversario desaparecía ante sus ojos, quedando en sus manos las aureas grebas de su armadura.

\- ¿Qué significa ésto...? - se preguntó.

Más atrás, Shura buscaba con la mirada al caballero de oro por todo el templo, Saga simplemente se limitó a mirar hacia arriba, siguiendo su mirada el espectro de Capricornio.

Entonces se dieron cuenta.

\- ¡CAMUS! ¡SOBRE TÍ!

Camus, que intentaba liberarse de la presa formada por las perneras y el hielo, miró por encima de su cabeza sólo para comprobar, atemorizado, que Aldebarán caía sobre él, con su gigantesca mano dispuesta para aplastarlo y las piernas descubiertas. El espectro de Acuario tuvo el tiempo justo para liberarse a la desesperada del hielo y saltar hacia atrás, momento en el que el caballero de oro caía al suelo, golpeándolo con una fuerza increíble, levantando el suelo y destrozando las columnas cercanas.

\- ¡No puede ser! - exclamó Camus, jadeando, fuera de peligro junto a sus dos compañeros - ¡Nunca he usado mi Rei To Ken con nadie! ¡No podía conocerlo!

\- No necesito haberlo visto antes para escapar de una técnica como esa - comentó como si tal cosa mientras se volvía a colocar las perneras.

Los espectros de Acuario y Capricornio miraban impresionados al caballero de Tauro, mientras Saga permanecía impasible.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Así no pasaremos nunca! - exclamó Shura con frustración.

\- Es más que simple músculo... - comentó Camus - nunca lo hubiera imaginado...

Tras volver a equiparse las grebas, aunque ahora sin casco, con su melena color café al aire, Aldebarán recuperó su posición de brazos cruzados, expandiendo su cosmos para cubrir completamente la salida con él.

\- ¿Lo habéis comprendido ya? ¡Si no os empleáis a fondo, jamás podréis cruzar mi templo!


	3. Capítulo 3

\- Así que emplearse a fondo ¿eh?

\- ¿No piensas dejarnos otra alternativa, Aldebarán?

Camus y Shura se situaron el uno al lado del otro, con sus cosmos ardiendo con violencia; el frío glacial que emanaba el aura del espectro de Acuario empezaba a inundar el templo.

Tauro, por su parte, sonrió al contemplar la reacción de sus ex-camaradas, e hizo arder su energía cósmica a su vez.

\- Si al fin lo habeis compredido - les espetó - ¡Venid!

Ambos espectros cargaron con fiereza contra Aldebarán, que mantenía firme su posición; cuando se encontraban a media distancia Shura lanzó un ataque con su Excalibur, que Tauro esquivó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, viéndose sorprendido por el Diamond Dust de Camus, que le alcanzó de lleno, siendo lanzado hacia atrás por el impacto, pero sin separar los pies del suelo en ningún momento ni abandonar la pose del iai.

\- ¿Es todo? - preguntó con sorna - ¡GREAT HORN!

Camus logró esquivar el ataque, pero Shura quedó aparentemente atrapado en él, lo que hizo que Aldebarán, confiado, bajara la guardia, momento que el español aprovechó para contraatacar.

El caballero de Tauro no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando su adversario, aprovechando el propio impulso del Great Horn, se colocó a su espalda, encajando sus pies en la axilas del gigante.

\- ¡Ya va siendo hora de que recibas tu propia medicina! - dijo Shura mientras alzaba al caballero de oro con sus piernas - ¡JUMPING STONE!

Aldebarán voló victima del impulso de su propia técnica hasta el techo, contra el que se estrelló para volver a caer en el suelo, dolorido, sobre el surco que momentos antes habían dejado sus pies, simbolizando su tremenda resistencia.

\- Esta vez no volverás a esconder la cabeza como una tortuga - Shura alzó el brazo, su mano empezó a brillar mientras la energía cosmica concentrada en ella tomaba la forma de una espada - ¡Muere y déjanos pasar!

Sin embargo, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de finalizar su ataque, al mismo tiempo que bajaba su brazo Aldebarán se erguía y lo agarraba por la cabeza con su poderosa mano.

\- ¡Shura! - gritó Camus, mientras se lanzaba a liberar a su compañero.

Aldebarán a su vez embistió al espectro de Acuario, extendiendo al mismo tiempo su mano, con la cabeza de Shura agarrada, a las columnas, y estrellándolo una a una contra ellas, destrozándolas; cuando estuvo a la altura de Camus, recibió de lleno el Diamond Dust que éste le propinó a bocajarro y, apresándolo de la misma manera que al espectro de Capricornio, aplastó a ambos guerreros contra el suelo.

\- Maldita sea... - Camus se levantó apenas la presa del caballero de Tauro cedió - ¡KOLODNIY SMERCH!

El gélido tornado lanzó de nuevo a Aldebarán por los aires, que cayó sobre sus pies sin algo más que un poco de escarcha cubriendo su armadura.

Pero, innegablemente, estaba sorprendido, no por la potencia de la técnica del espectro, si no porque Camus, habitualmente frío y taimado, parecía furioso al ver que la victoria se le escapaba de las manos.

¿Por qué estaba tan desesperado por acabar con la vida de Atenea? ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de sus antiguos compañeros?

Demasiadas preguntas y muy poco tiempo, la vida de Atenea peligraba y debía detener a cualquier enemigo que intentara traspasar su templo.

Movió su cuerpo para dar un paso al frente, dispuesto a mandarlos de nuevo a las puertas del infierno, cuando se dio cuenta de sus piernas estaban ancladas al suelo.

\- No... ¡No puede ser! - exclamó contrariado mientras Camus alzaba sus brazos, unidos en forma de jarra.

\- Como dije antes, Aldebarán - habló - pienso encargarme de que vigiles este templo para toda la eternidad - bajó los brazos, de los que salió un inmenso chorro de frío glacial - AURORA EXECUTION

La mortal descarga de poder alcanzó al caballero de Tauro que, sin poder esquivarla, se cubrió inutilmente con los brazos, la explosión resultante del impacto congeló todo el templo y, cuando el vapor se disipó, reveló a la mole dorada tumbada en el suelo, cubierto de nieve y escarcha, boca abajo.

Saga murmuró el nombre del caballero de Tauro, mientras miraba su cuerpo inerte con un deje de tristeza.

Camus cerró los ojos entonces y alzó el brazo izquierdo, del que brotaron cuatro haces de luz que rodearon a Aldebarán mientras, en torno a él, crecía un bloque de hielo en el que, poco a poco, iba quedando encerrado.

\- FREEZIN' COFFIN

El ataud se levantó, quedando de pie sobre el lugar del que el guardián dorado no había consentido moverse, Camus pensó que sería un digno homenaje a su lealtad a la misión.

\- Ya podemos continuar - indicó a Saga y a Shura, que empezaron a caminar, quedando el espectro de Géminis a la cabeza de los tres.

Ya casi habían cruzado el templo cuando Shura aguzó el oído, habiéndole parecido oir un ruido indefinido, decidió ignorarlo pensando que lo habría imaginado, cuando el inconfundible estruendo del hielo resquebrajándose violentamente hizo darse la vuelta al trío.

\- El ataud... se rompe - murmuró Saga sorprendido.

\- ¡No puede ser! - exclamó Shura, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Camus no dijo nada, sencillamente no tenía palabras.

Donde hace apenas unos segundos se erguía el ataud de hielo en el que Aldebarán había sido confinado, supuestamente muerto, ahora había una gran nube de polvo cristalino que, según se asentaba, revelaba el cuerpo de Aldebarán, de pie y de nuevo con los brazos cruzados, dispuesto a seguir combatiendo.

\- ¿¡Es que no piensas rendirte nunca!? - preguntó Shura mientras se adelantaba, preparando su brazo para combatir.

\- ¡Espera, Shura! - le espetó Saga - Yo combatiré.

\- Vaya - Aldebarán sonrió - ¡Ya era hora!

\- Supongo que mantienes tu palabra de no dejarnos pasar mientras sigas en éste mundo - dijo el espectro de Géminis mientras avanzaba hacia su ex-compañero - está bien, puesto que al parecer no hay forma de acabar contigo, te quitaré de enmedio definitivamente enviándote a un lugar muy lejano...

El caballero de Tauro afianzó su posición, tensando todos los músculos de su cuerpo.

\- ¡ANOTHER DIMENSION! - gritó Saga alzando los brazos en cruz.

Aldebarán se sintió de repente absorbido por un enorme agujero dimensional que se abría a sus espaldas, inmediatamente se arrodillo y ancló sus poderosos brazos al suelo con el afán de mantenerse en tierra.

\- Olvídalo - le sugirió Saga enseguida - cuanto más tiempo resistas más fuerte será la atracción, y tarde o temprano ese trozo de tierra al que te aferras terminará por ceder... si es que antes no se agotan tus fuerzas.

El caballero de oro no contestó, concentrado como estaba en sujetarse, notaba al mismo tiempo como el poder de succión del portal dimensional aumentaba de forma alarmante.

Sopesó la situación, tal vez estuviera condenado a vagar eternamente por algún universo paralelo, sin rumbo alguno.

No importaba, Aioria los detendría, él había cumplido su misión de caballero, había defendido su posición hasta el final.

Pensó en Atenea, que descansaba en su templo, y se despidió mentalmente de ella, inmediatamente después, el rostro sonriente y lozano de aquella jovencita inundó su mente.

Y sintió la flor que le obsequió sobre su pecho, donde la había guardado antes de comenzar la batalla.

Entonces decidió jugársela, tenía una sola oportunidad para anular el Another Dimension del espectro de Géminis.

Con determinación, se soltó y, extendiendo los brazos al frente, preparó su ataque, todo debía ser a la velocidad de la luz.

\- ¡GREAT HORN!

La repentina maniobra sorprendió a Saga, que no pudo hacer otra cosa si no recibir de lleno el impacto, cayendo al suelo.

Tal y cómo Aldebarán había previsto, el agujero se cerró en el momento en que Saga perdió la concentración.

Pero el caballero de Tauro ya no se encontraba en el templo.

Saga se levantó del suelo con la mano sobre el plexo solar, donde había recibido la técnica de Aldebarán, en ese punto su Surplice se había resquebrajado.

Definitivamente, el camino estaba abierto, se dio la vuelta con calma, hacia la salida, sin olvidar que aún le obstaculizaban el paso otros tres caballeros de oro.

Antiguos compañeros de batalla... le repugnaba enfrentarse a ellos, pero tenía una misión que cumplir.

Más allá se le esperaban Shura y Camus, esbozó una media sonrisa al verlos y empezó a avanzar hacia ellos, momento en el que se dio cuenta de que una tercera figura se erguía en la puerta.

Se detuvo, y una única palabra salió de su boca.

\- ¡Aldebarán! - exclamó sorprendido.

Los espectros de Capricornio y Acuario se dieron la vuelta y lo vieron, retrocediendo inmediatamente a la posición de Saga.

En efecto, justo en el umbral Aldebarán de Tauro se alzaba aún imponente, con los brazos cruzados y la melena café al viento.

\- ¿¡No había desaparecido en otra dimensión!? - preguntó Shura estupefacto.

\- Por lo visto, el agujero se cerró antes de absorberlo - dedujo Camus - y se colocó en la puerta a la velocidad de la luz aprovechando que nos habíamos distraído.

El caballero de Tauro sonrió como confirmación, aunque su mirada seguía siendo severa, cruzándose directamente con la de Géminis.

\- Definitivamente te hemos subestimado, Aldebarán - dijo Saga al caballero de Tauro, adelantando un pie - te felicito, pocos escapan de mi Another Dimension.

\- Déjate de cumplidos, Saga - espetó el caballero de oro al espectro - dije que os cerraría el paso y cumpliré mi palabra ¡Aunque volatilices mi cuerpo en millones de partículas!

El cosmos del enorme caballero de Tauro brillaba con en su máxima intensidad, el suelo se levantaba a sus pies, y la estructura del templo temblaba.

El toro dorado se preparaba para su próximo ataque.

\- Aldebarán - se dijo Saga mientras también hacía arder su cosmos hasta su máxima expresión - ¿Por qué luchas con tanto ahínco? ¿Por qué insistes en sobrevivir? ¿Es sólo por Atenea?

Mientras, en una casa de Rodrio, la aldea a los pies del santuario, una joven rezaba a oscuras, observando cómo, sobre el templo que custodiaba aquel enorme caballero de oro al que admiraba en secreto, volaba una estrella fugaz.


	4. Final

\- No nos dejas alternativa, definitivamente - concluyó Camus.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Los tres a por él! - animó Shura, alzando su mano a la altura del pecho.

\- No - los interrumpió Saga de inmediato - seremos siervos de Hades, pero seguimos teniendo nuestro honor de caballeros. Mi duelo con Aldebarán no ha terminado, mantenéos al margen y cruzad el templo apenas tengáis la oportunidad.

El caballero de Tauro se adelantó unos pasos, y con su cosmos formó una sólida barrera a sus espaldas, bloqueando la puerta.

\- Entonces - se dirigió a la mole dorada - ¿Estás listo para embarcarte en tu viaje hacia el hades, Aldebarán?

\- Tal vez seas tú el que haga ese viaje, Saga - respondió el caballero de oro - sólo que ésta vez no volverás.

La intensidad del cosmos de los dos contendientes había alcanzado su cénit; para sorpresa de los tres espectros, Tauro descruzó los brazos.

Pensaba luchar en serio, hasta el final.

Géminis reaccionó enseguida, apuntó con su mano a su adversario y proyectó un chorro de energía cosmica que Aldebarán contuvo y desvió con su mano antes de contraatacar de la misma forma.

Saga esquivó el contraataque de su adversario y se acercó a él lo suficiente como para iniciar una escaramuza cuerpo a cuerpo, esquivó dos puñetazos del caballero de Tauro y le propinó un gancho, a lo que éste respondió con un potente cabezazo que desequilibró al espectro, convirtiéndolo en un blanco fácil para las múltiples palmetadas con las que Aldebarán lo golpeó.

El espectro no tardó mucho en recuperarse, saltó y pateó la cabeza de su enorme adversario con una patada en vuelta para, al caer, asestarle un puñetazo en el abdomen ante el que apenas se inmutó, recibiendo como respuesta un potente Great Horn de lleno.

Saga se estabilizó tras volar unos metros y cayó de pie, mirando a su adversario.

\- Era verdad lo que dicen de él - murmuró para sí mismo - es un muro infranqueable.

\- ¿Te has dado cuenta ya? - preguntó Aldebarán desde su posición - jamás podréis traspasar la puerta que está a mis espaldas mientras siga con vida, y puedo asegurarte - alzó los brazos en la pose de las astas del toro - ¡Que no tengo la más mínima intención de morir!

Avivó la llama de su cosmos una vez más, tras él se podía distinguir el aura de su constelación: Un búfalo dorado que amenazaba con aplastar a los tres espectros.

Sin embargo, Saga no se intimidó, y elevó su cosmos hasta el punto máximo, intentando ahogar el de Aldebarán.

\- Antes has dicho que nos permitirías el paso aunque te desintegrásemos en millones de partículas ¿No es así? - preguntó el espectro de Géminis - bien... ¡Pues me aseguraré de calcinar hasta el último átomo de tu cuerpo y tu cosmos!

Saga unió sus manos en un brusco gesto y las separó, entre ellas flotaba un pequeña esfera luminosa.

\- ¡Aldebarán! - llamó al caballero de oro - ¡Esta es la última oportunidad que te doy para abrirnos el camino hacia templo de Géminis! De lo contrario... ¡Te convertirás en polvo cósmico entre las llamas de una explosión galáctica!

El caballero de Tauro apretó los dientes, conocía bien la mortal técnica de Saga, había sentido su fragor al final de la batalla del santuario, cuando la usaba contra los caballeros de Bronce.

Sabía que sus posibilidades eran mínimas, de modo que se relajó, aún sin detener el ardor de su energía cosmica, lo que desconcertó a los espectros.

Lentamente se llevó la mano al cuello, al interior de la coraza, y de ella sacó la flor que le regaló aquella muchacha.

Shura y Camus se pusieron en guardia durante un segundo, pero en seguida se unieron a la sorpresa de su compañero Saga.

\- Una... ¿Flor? - preguntó Camus, estupefacto.

Aldebarán estaba ahí, de pie, sonriendo con dulzura y contemplándola, disfrutando de cada segundo, ignorando la presencia de sus adversarios.

Regalándose a sí mismo un último momento de serenidad, una última ensoñación.

\- Así que - pensó Saga - es eso lo que te da fuerzas, Aldebarán... Esa es tu razón para luchar...

Pero súbitamente volvió a la realidad, alzó la mano y guardó la violeta en el guantelete de su armadura, debajo del nudillo de su dedo corazón, y miró de nuevo a su adversario.

\- ¿Te has despedido ya? - preguntó Saga.

Aldebarán sonrió.

\- Tal vez - respondió - No sabré si era o no una despedida hasta que uno de los dos abandone este mundo.

El espectro de Géminis concentró su cosmos entre sus manos, la luminiscencia crecía, y en su interior parecía revolverse un diminuto universo.

Tauro, por su parte, volvió a adoptar la posición del asta del toro.

\- Está loco - comentó Shura - ¿No pretenderá contrarrestar la técnica de Saga con su Great horn?

\- Todos sabemos que el Galaxian Explosion es una de las técnicas más poderosas de la orden - corroboró Camus - lo que Aldebarán intenta es una locura.

\- ¡Necios! - replicó éste - ¿Y quien os ha dicho que piense usar mi Great Horn? ¡Tengo más de un as en la manga!

\- ¿¡Cómo!? - exclamaron los dos a la vez.

\- Pues si vas a usarlo, será mejor que te des prisa - advirtió Saga, que ya se preparaba para liberar la energía que ahora contenía en su mano derecha - ¡GALAXIAN EXPLOSION!

Aldebarán flexionó los brazos y, en una millonésima de segundo, concentró el ellos todo su cosmos.

\- ¡GOLDEN STAMPEDE!

Las dos técnicas chocaron con gran violencia, la estructura del templo del toro dorado se sacudió, las columnas se resquebrajaron, las baldosas del suelo se levantaban para acto seguido, hacerse añicos al entrar en contacto con cualquiera de las dos técnicas.

El Santuario entero temblaba.

Aioria salió a la puerta del templo del León y contempló horrorizado el choque de fuerzas que se producía en la casa de Tauro, aquellos dos cosmos que chocaban violentamente parecían a punto de destruir, como mínimo, los templos colindantes.

\- ¡Aioria!

La voz de Milo resonaba llamándolo desde el templo del Escorpión, él tampoco podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- ¡El templo del Toro Dorado parece a punto a derrumbarse! - comentó al caballero de Escorpio desde la lejanía - ¡Hay que hacer algo! ¡Tenemos que bajar a ayudar a Aldebarán!

Milo de Escorpio asintió con la cabeza y se encaminó al descenso de los templos con un "¡Voy!"

\- Esperad...

Los dos se detuvieron, la voz de Shaka de Virgo retumbaba en sus cabezas.

\- ¡Shaka! - exclamó Aioria

\- ¿Qué quieres, caballero de Virgo? - preguntó Milo cordialmente.

\- Recordad las órdenes - indicó a sus dos compañeros - el viejo maestro nos ha indicado que no nos movamos de nuestras posiciones, y así debe ser.

\- ¿¡Te has vuelto loco!? - exclamó Leo, iracundo - ¡Tú también estás sintiendo lo que sucede en el templo de Tauro! ¡Tenemos que bajar y ayudar a Aldebarán!

\- Tiene razón - lo apoyó Milo - Shaka, sabes que no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados.

El caballero de Virgo guardó silencio, parecía dudar.

\- Siento más energías cósmicas extrañas en el santuario aparte de las de los tres hombres que se baten con Aldebarán, ya han sobrepasado su templo, debemos guardar nuestra posición - ordenó, tajante.

Milo cerró los ojos y, resignado, volvió a la entrada del templo del Escorpión.

Mientras, por su parte, Aioria contemplaba impotente como, en el choque de energías, uno de los contendientes empezaba a ceder.

En el templo del Toro Dorado la lucha entre Saga y Aldebarán empezaba a decidirse, el ex-caballero de Géminis poseía una energía cósmica manifiéstamente mayor que la de Tauro, y su Galaxian Explosion comenzaba a ganar terreno al Golden Stampede de Tauro.

Saga empezaba arrepentirse, quería parar, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El desequilibrio de fuerzas era excesivo, la terrible explosión casi había alcanzado ya al caballero de oro, pero aún así, éste no se rendía, y continuaba vaciándose de energía intentando contrarrestarla.

Un pensamiento vino a su mente mientras, finalmente, el Galaxian Explosion de Saga lo envolvía.

\- Al menos... me hubiera gustado conocer su nombre - dijo tímidamente con una sonrisa.

Entonces el fulgor inundó el templo de Tauro, la explosión sacudió definitivamente el santuario, los doce templos temblaron.

Atenea se levantó alarmada de su camastro a los pies de la estatua erigida en su honor, más allá de los aposentos del patriarca.

Cuando la luz se disipó, todo lo que quedaba del interior del templo del Toro Dorado eran ruinas, y una espesa nube de polvo lo cubría todo.

\- No queda... ni rastro de él - observó Shura.

\- Ha recibido el impacto de su técnica y la de Saga, ni siquiera una armadura de oro podría resistir eso - dedujo Camus.

Saga no dijo nada, sencillamente se adelantó, encaminándose hacia la salida del templo.

Entonces los espectros de Capricornio y Acuario vieron algo que les heló la sangre.

\- ¡SAGA, ATRÁS! - gritaron a la vez.

Según el polvo se asentaba y caía sobre el desnudo suelo, revelaba a Aldebarán, imponente, con los brazos alzados, aún en posición de ataque.

\- Sigue... sigue vivo... - murmuró Shura casi sin voz.

\- Maldita sea ¡Acabemos con ésto de una vez! - exclamó Camus mientras alzaba sus brazos en la pose del Aurora Execution.

\- ¡Espera! - le ordenó Saga con voz quebrada - No merece la pena...

\- ¿Cómo? - respondió Acuario bajando los brazos.

\- Aldebarán de Tauro... ha muerto - sentenció el espectro de Géminis con lágrimas en los ojos.

Para corroborarlo, Shura y Camus se acercaron a la posición de su compañero.

En efecto, ningún signo vital se desprendía de aquel enorme cuerpo, los latidos de su corazón se habían detenido, su respiración, silenciada, su cosmos, apagado.

Y aún así seguía en pie, haciendo honor a su palabra, defendiendo su templo aún después de muerto.

Las lágrimas afloraron también en los ojos de Shura de Capricornio y Camus de Acuario, conmovidos por la voluntad de acero del finado caballero.

\- Ha cumplido su promesa - comentó Camus.

\- Ha llegado más allá del final... protegiendo su templo aún después de la muerte - Shura tenía los puños apretados y hablaba entre dientes, intentando contener el llanto. Su pesar era muy grande - Es realmente digno de admiración.

Los dos espectros se quitaron la diadema y la colocaron sobre sus corazones a modo de homenaje, mientras contemplaban solemnes el cuerpo aún erguido de Aldebarán.

Mientras, en el templo de Aries, el viejo Dohko ocultaba sus lágrimas bajo la sobra de su sombrero de paja, y Mu miraba horrorizado al destrozado templo, intentando detectar en vano algún rastro del cosmos de su amigo.

\- Aldebarán... lo siento - murmuró Shion conteniendo las lágrimas.

Más arriba, Aioria descargaba su rabia contra las columnas del templo del león, llorando abiertamente.

Milo se disponía a ascender las casas restantes, a comunicar la trágica noticia a Atenea.

Shaka abandonaba su meditación y lloraba en silencio, preguntándose si no habría sido mejor desobedecer por una vez las órdenes del viejo maestro.

Y a los pies del santuario, en la aldea de Rodrío, una muchacha lloraba desconsolada, contemplando impotente como se apagaba la más brillante estrella de la constelación de Tauro, Aldebarán.


End file.
